Dangerous Liaisons
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Bonnie travels to New Orleans to get revenge on Kol for murdering Elena and hurting Jeremy. She conspires with Klaus to end Kol only to find herself posing as Kol's girlfriend. All in an attempt to free the witches of New Orleans from Marcel's power. Soon her plot to kill Kol becomes more complicated than she could have imagined and she finds herself playing a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD and obviously I don't profit from fanfic. It's just for fun***

Bonnie Bennett pressed her foot more firmly against the gas pedal. Inside of her, expression magic purred. Demanding to be released and it spurred her to drive faster. The Mikaelson manor was not far from her home, but today with her mind made up, it felt like it was a million miles away.

When she did finally, speed into the driveway, she skidded to a stop. She knew Klaus was somewhere inside, she could sense him. Ancient vampires, they gave off an aura. The older and stronger the vampire the further away they could be before she sensed them. It was an ability that came with her expression magic. And Klaus was at the other end of his ridiculously large mansion.

Bonnie slammed the car door shut behind her. It echoed loudly in the silent night, but Bonnie barely heard it. Nothing was louder than the pain she felt.

Using her magic, she threw open the front doors. It felt good to release some of what was building inside of her. But it wasn't enough, she could feel the violence and darkness of expression crying out for more.

Bonnie followed Klaus' aura until she tracked him down on a balcony at the back of the mansion. He was drinking one of those old guy drinks and sketching something. Bonnie caught a glimpse of a pretty girl with ringlets before the book slammed shut.

He was sketching Caroline. That psycho was sketching Care, Bonnie thought with hatred and disgust.

Klaus turned around and faced her with a charming smile.

"Bonnie Bennett, local super witch. What brings you by?"

"Like you don't know," Bonnie said her eyes narrowing. Her hand twitched and she wanted to curse him to pieces. The magic in her, roared at the idea. "Where is your brother?"

"Which one, love? As you recall, I have rather a lot of them," Klaus was smirking now.

"Kol. Who else?"

"Yes, I do suppose you would want revenge on him."

"And you don't? No more hybrids for you thanks to him."

Klaus smirked. "Ah, I see you have found my displeasure. I wouldn't mind putting Kol back in his box, but he has stolen my daggers and likely destroyed them."

Bonnie doubted that. Jeremy told her he still had the white oak stake. Knowing how devious Kol was, he was hoarding all of it as leverage and protection against his siblings. The Mikaelson family was nothing if not fucked up.

"I don't want him daggered, I want him dead."

"I can imagine. How is your lover? Learning to do things with his feet, is he?"

Bonnie glared at him. "You disgust me."

"You're the one that came to me for help, sweetheart."

"I want your brother dead. More than I've ever wanted you dead even."

"My, that is telling," he said with a charming smile. "Yes, well as I have destroyed the only stake that can kill an Original, it would appear you are out of luck."

Bonnie feigned shock. It was easy because his lie caught her by surprise.

"How?"

That couldn't be right. Jeremy said Kol took off with the stake after he and Elena failed to kill him. Jeremy had been left with his arms severed on the kitchen island. Elena staked to the wall, killed during Kol's initial attack. And Bonnie had been the one to find Jeremy healed, but armless. He was in shock, unable to speak for the longest time.

Bonnie had screamed and screamed until a neighbor came by and called 911. Sheriff Forbes had helped conceal it was a vampire attack with some help from Damon while Bonnie calmed Jeremy down. Once he snapped out of the shock, he had been hysterical. He was only alive because Kol didn't want to suffer the hunter's curse.

"Stole it from him before he attacked the Gilberts."

Bonnie nodded and felt relieved. Klaus was definitely lying and if the stake was still in existence, it would make killing Kol a lot easier.

"Fine, I'll dagger him. But I need to find him."

"You're a powerful witch, I presume you can manage that."

"Someone has cloaked him with powerful magic," Bonnie explained. "And he's your brother so you help me track him down and I'll put him down."

Klaus smirked. "You have a deal. On one condition, I get to run the dagger through his heart."

"Sure whatever," Bonnie said lying.

She was going to run that stake through Kol's heart if it was the last thing she did.

Klaus raised his glass to her. "However, I think we can make a deal."

"Great. Find me your brother already."

Klaus chuckled. "So impatient, I love it. Were you always this bloodthirsty?"

"No," Bonnie's voice and expression were hard.

Vampires had killed every vestige of the girl she had once been. And now she was all alone.

"Very well. I'll give him a call, shall I?"

Bonnie waited impatiently as Klaus called his brother. His expression was far too charming and chipper when he did answer.

XXX

Kol was having a drink on the balcony of his hotel room. Scotch from half a century ago that burned on its way down. Beneath him, he saw lights and heard the sound of the city partying. Even on a Monday in May there was life and partying here. New Orleans was wonderfully hedonistic.

Ah, how he had missed this city.

His phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He looked down at the screen and cursed.

Klaus.

If his brother was calling it could only mean he was scheming.

Impatient, Kol answered.

"What do you want?"

"Kol, my favorite brother. How are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Nik. We both know Elijah is your favorite because he's such an obedient little lapdog."

"And here I was calling to make peace," Klaus chuckled.

"Why would you want peace? I murdered your doppelganger although you really should thank me, she was dreadfully dull."

"That she was," another easy chuckle.

Kol didn't trust Nik when he put on his charm act. In the past, he had learned Nik was only ever charming when he wanted something and it was when he wanted something he was at his most dangerous.

"What do you really want, Nik?" Kol growled impatiently.

A small part of him longed for their relationship to be what it had been when they were human children. Yet Kol knew that was foolish. Those days were long gone and those versions of themselves were dead.

"Like I said, I want to make peace and thank you for taking care of the doppelganger for me."

Kol snorted derisively. "How thick do you think I am?"

"I am genuine," Klaus said in coaxing tone of voice. "Now with the doppelganger gone and our parents dead, there is no one attempting to kill me. Even the Salvatores have given up along with their witch. She's left town and I am free to continue with my plans."

"What plans?"

"Grow a hybrid and vampire army."

Kol felt infinite exhaustion. Nik and his illusions of grandeur. They were never ending and quite frankly more than tiresome after a millennia of listening to them.

"And how precisely do you plan to accomplish this without said doppelganger?"

"Simple, I have some of her blood stored away. It should suffice and once that runs out I will build my vampire army."

"To what end, Nik?"

"So that we the Originals may be on top."

"Splendid," Kol said sarcastically. "Since I really don't care, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait - wait."

"What?" Kol growled.

"I was hoping to visit you. We could do this together, bring our family back together."

Kol contemplated not answering. In all likelihood, Nik was lying however, he did have the white oak stake. Perhaps now was the perfect time to kill his dear brother once and for all.

"It's all the same to me, brother. But I'm in New Orleans."

"Visiting your little witch friends, are you? Tell me, brother, are there still true witches in the Quarter or are they all charlatans?"

Kol snorted. "You know I don't associate with imposters. The witches here – well they could rival that truly spectacular Bennett girl."

Just the image of Bonnie using her magic left Kol in a daze. He had seen her turn it on virtually every memory of his family, including himself. She had been a sight to behold when she gave him an aneurism that brought him to his knees. Never in his existence had he encountered a witch powerful enough to do that. And the fact that she could do it at her age?

Outstanding.

"Is that so?" Nik said sounding intrigued.

Kol rolled his eyes and hung up. He downed his drink and went to find the local the witches. He needed to warn them a monster was on its way.

XXX

Bonnie tapped her foot and looked expectantly at Klaus.

"So he's in New Orleans?"

"It would appear so."

"And the witches there are hiding your psycho brother, why?"

"Believe it or not, my brother is friendly with a number of witches. You however, appear to be the exception."

"You're right, I don't believe it," Bonnie deadpanned. "Alright, I'll leave tonight."

"It's a long drive. Allow me to book you a first class ticket," Klaus offered smoothly.

So that he could do what? Control when she arrived and spy on her?

"No thank you," she said coldly and left.

Bonnie drove straight to Jeremy's house. She knew he would be home, he always was. His family's insurance had stopped paying, but Stefan continued to pay for everything Jeremy needed including twenty-four hour nurses.

Just as Bonnie was about to knock, his current nurse, a middle-aged woman named Sarah came stomping out of the house. She was red in the face and nearly barreled into Bonnie because she was shouting.

"NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH BEHAVIOR! NEVER! NOT ONCE IN TWENTY YEARS!" she screamed at Jeremy.

"FUCK YOU!"

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her temples. This made three nurses in the past month. Everyone had stopped visiting Jeremy even Matt and Bonnie. He was drunk and miserable most of the time. And that was just another reason, she needed to kill Kol and the rest of his family. To spare other people.

"Everything alright, Sarah?"

Sarah turned wild eyes on Bonnie. "Does it look like everything is alright?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'll call the agency for another nurse tomorrow."

"Why bother? He wants to be alone. Wants to drive everyone away and I understand his situation is difficult, I can't imagine what he is going through -" Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head. "But I have cared for other patients in his position and if he doesn't change is outlook, I fear what will become of him."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll set him up with a therapist."

Bonnie had to remember to call Stefan. Then she thanked Sarah again and went inside. She could hear Jeremy yelling from the other room. Immediately, she could tell she was wrong. He wasn't drunk, he was high.

"YOU TOOK MY STASH, BITCH!"

Bonnie flinched. The Jeremy she had gone out with had been a better guy than that. Steeling herself for an unpleasant visit, Bonnie went into the living room. Jeremy saw her and his eyes were unfocused. Sometimes, she thought she would never get used to seeing Jeremy without his arms. And today was no different. It was a strange sight, she kept thinking she was seeing things. But she kept the pity out of her expression. Nothing set Jeremy off faster than pity.

"Where the fuck are you getting your drugs?" Bonnie demanded.

Seeing Jeremy back on drugs was too much. And she knew Jeremy never went into public anymore and he refused to work a phone or do anything really. So how could he still have a stash?

"Damon," he slurred.

"Damon, of course it's him," she muttered.

"What are you doing here, Bon? No one comes to see me."

"That's because you drive everyone away, Jer. It needs to stop."

"You came here to lecture me," his voice was bitter and flopped down on the couch. "Why else?"

"Actually, I came here to say goodbye and tell you I am going make things right."

"How? Elena is dead and nothing is going to change that."  
"No, probably not," Bonnie agreed as gently as she could. "But I can kill Kol."

Jeremy barked a laugh. It was a harsh, bitter sound.

"You do that, Bon. Wonder Witch to the Rescue, but this time?" he looked down at where his arms should have been. "This time, even you can't save us."

Bonnie felt a guilty flip in her stomach. That wasn't exactly true. She could have used her expression magic to save Elena. She had felt it inside of herself when she found Elena's body. But she had also felt the strong possibility that the spell could kill her. And Bonnie found herself unable to go through with it.

Last time, she had tried to rescue Elena from her fate – well the consequences had been less than pretty. Bonnie might be free of the spirits, but she had learned her lesson. She was no longer willing to risk her life or the natural order, not even for Elena. And that guilt for being a selfish coward, who chose her own life over her friend's? She would have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"I just came to tell you because revenge is all I can give you."

Another lie.

Bonnie got to her feet. She kissed him on the cheek and murmured goodbye. She left, lingering outside of the house for a moment before getting in her car. She drove toward New Orleans with the GPS giving her directions.

Her bags were all packed and the only thing holding her back was her dad. She had left a letter for her dad. Saying she was going to visit her cousin on her mom's side. She told him she was sorry for leaving so abruptly, but after graduation and Elena's death, she needed some time away before school in the fall. Assuming she survived going toe to toe with Kol and his siblings. Because when she left New Orleans they would all either be dead or daggered.

As she was leaving town, she tried to give Stefan a call, but he didn't pick up. Not unusual, sometimes he was outside of cell service for days at a time. So she called Damon.

"Witchy, where are you?"

"On my way to New Orleans. Klaus found Kol for me."

"Great. Look I gotta run."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Damon never had time for her.

"Whatever. Just have Stefan get a therapist for Jeremy before he – before -"

"Jumps off the roof?" Damon suggested with his usual tactfulness.

"Just do it," she growled. "Be useful for a change, you waste of space."

Bonnie nearly threw her cellphone out the window when it rang again. She saw it was Klaus.

Why the hell was that bloodsucker calling her?

"What do you want, Klaus?" her voice was a snarl.

"Dearest Bonnie," Klaus said in easy, smooth tones. "You really should be nicer to people, who are helping you put down their relatives."

"I am in no mood because talking to Damon always infuriates me so whatever it is, just spit it out."

"He is irritating," Klaus hummed. "But very well, I'll make it quick then. Did you know my brother Kol has a rather specific type?"

"No, I didn't and I don't care."

"He also has an absurdly suspicious nature."

Bonnie was slowly connecting the dots. Finally, it hit her.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "You are disgusting. And I am not seducing your brother so you can go to hell."

"Ah, that's a mistake, dearest Bonnie. He loves pretty little witches. The more powerful the better and you are both."

Bonnie hung up on him and turned her phone off.

XXX

Caroline was watching TV. There was nothing on and she was bored. Matt was at work, she might pop in and see him. She had tried to call Bonnie, but her phone was off. Her mom was working as usual and Stefan was off somewhere, trying to find inner peace or some crap. And Tyler? Well he had skipped town after his mother was murdered. She had no idea where he went to. So she was alone and friendless on a Friday night.

The doorbell rang. Grumbling, she went to open it. Her mood did not improve when she saw, who was smirking on the other side.

"Klaus, what the hell do you want?"

"Why are you angry with me?"

"I don't know," she said with scathing sarcasm and crossed her arms. "Maybe because you killed Mayor Lockwood? She was Tyler's mom and I actually kind of liked her."

"Apologies."

"I'm not the person, you owe an apology to and besides, what the hell does an apology fix?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not exactly in the habit."

"Of course, you aren't."

"May I come in?"

"No."

Caroline moved to block the door and gave him a condescending smile.

"We have some business we need to discuss."

"No, I really don't think we do."

Klaus simply pushed his way past her and into the kitchen.

"Come now, love. Don't be testy, I brought champagne."

"God, someone stake me now," she muttered. "Or better yet, someone stake you."

"Stake an invulnerable man? Brilliant plan."

Caroline just stared at him and Klaus found champagne flutes on his own. He popped open the bottle and she nearly smiled. He poured them a glass each and passed it to her.

"You know, this isn't our thing," she warned him.

"So you've said," he had a sip and smiled.

"What do you want?"

Caroline put her champagne flute down on the counter. She wasn't being used as a pawn to distract Klaus tonight so there was no need to drink champagne and let herself enjoy his company.

"Well since you insist on skipping social niceties, I suppose I will have to get to the point. I am going to New Orleans to join Kol."

"Uh-huh, have a good trip?" Caroline said giving him an 'I don't care' look. "Is that all?"

"No, it's not actually," Klaus' smirk turned evil. "You will be joining me."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, sure and then hell will freeze over."

The smirk was still there and an uneasy feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach.

"Well you can always refuse, but if you do, I'll be forced to kill my old pal, Ripper."

"Uhm, I'm not sure where Stefan is so I'm sure wherever he is you can't reach him."

"Care to make a small wager, sweetheart?"

Oh, no.

Klaus picked up his phone and called someone on Skype. She just caught a glimpse of the screen and her face froze in a mask of horror.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Calling Ripper and his kidnapper for a little chat."

"Who did you even get to kidnap him?"

"I still have a hybrid or two alive and well."

Now that made her feel sick.

Klaus held up his phone so she could see the image of Stefan. He was tied to a chair, beaten and bleeding. He looked almost dead, but when he raised his head, he gave her a lopsided smile. That was a look she knew well, Ripper Stefan.

"Stefan?"

"Hey Care," he winked at her. "Listen, I've got my emotions off so I'm not really feeling much of anything. Whatever he wants you to do, tell him to go fuck himself."

Caroline's eyes widened and her mouth popped open.

How had she gone from bored out of her mind one second and wishing she was still bored in the next? And could she even do that Stefan? Just leave him to Klaus's insane whims?

No – well maybe if he was Ripper Stefan. Or she could go with Klaus and hope whatever kept him from going full on crazy with her most days, would stop him now.

But how long with that last? And even if it did, who was to say he wouldn't target another loved one? Like her mom or Matt?

"If I don't come with you what are you going to do to him?"

"Torture him until he dies. Whatever Joshua wants to do really," Klaus grinned. "But that all depends on you, love."

"I hate you," Caroline hissed. "But just don't hurt Stefan, okay?"

"Fantastic. Pack a bag then and we'd best be off."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to ask him something, but she wasn't sure how.

"But you're not - I mean - I am not doing everything you say like I won't sleep with you, no matter who you threaten," she blurted it all out in a rush.

Klaus looked appalled, which took quite the nerve. After all, he had kidnapped one of her friends and now he was kidnapping her too.

"I would never."

"Great, I'm coming along. Yay, I'm a hostage. You know, you could have just overpowered me. You didn't need to hurt Stefan."

"No however, I find when I have a continuous threat the hostage is a lot better behaved. It's far less tiresome. That I way I don't have to worry about you trying to run away every time I turn my back."

Klaus held his hand out expectantly.

"What now?"

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you call the witch or anyone else to arrange a rescue."

"Fine."

Caroline threw the phone at his head and he caught it easily.

She went upstairs to pack a bag, fighting back tears. But she figured sooner or later Klaus would get bored. Even Rebekah and Elijah got away from him in time. And they were immortal. So that was what she was going to do.

When she got downstairs, she her bags at Klaus and barked at him to carry them. He laughed.

"My, someone is in a mood."

Caroline gave him a snotty look of condescension. "I might be your hostage, but I'm not going to be a nice one."

XXX

Bonnie arrived in New Orleans nearly eighteen hours later. She would have been there in under fifteen except she had to stop to eat along the way and nap in her car for a while as well. The city was alive and vibrant even in mid-afternoon. There were lights everywhere and the buildings were brightly colored brick. Most of the houses she saw were old with second-floor terraces that wrapped around the entire building. She must be in the French Quarter. A quick look at the GPS confirmed her location.

Her hotel was older, but clean and comfortable. The receptionist was nice even when she was a little confused. Driving through the night, really hadn't agreed with her. The first thing she did when she arrived in her room was flop onto the bed and fall asleep instantly.

Bonnie woke what felt like days later. Music was blaring in through the open window along with the sound of people partying. She checked the time on her phone and saw it was right before eight in the evening.

She had missed calls from Caroline and Damon, and of course, her new BFF Klaus. She tried Caroline again and there was no answer, which was weird because Caroline never turned her phone off. Not even to go to the movies. She texted Damon and asked him to check on Caroline, apparently all he wanted to know was if she was dead yet.

Damon had gone on a bender and Kol had nearly killed him. Would have too, if Stefan hadn't come to his rescue. Since then he had been too scared to go up against Kol, but he had no problem watching her go mano e mano against Kol as he called it.

She called Klaus back.

"What the hell do you want now?" she growled when he picked up.

"Just letting you know from now on, we can't be in contact."

"You had to call to tell me that? You do realize I hate your guts and not talking to you is really all I want?"

"Is it?" Klaus feigned surprised. "And here I thought I would call with one last survival tip."

Klaus's accent and tone of voice was wearing her patience out.

"What is it?" she demanded from between clenched teeth.

"Delete my calls from your phone and no matter what happens, do not let on you have been in contact with me. Kol is extremely paranoid and will kill you if he as much as suspects you are scheming."

"Oh my God, I already knew that."

Impatient, Bonnie hung up.

Then she ordered room service and took a shower while she waited. The food was incredible and she thought maybe a late application to a school in New Orleans was a good idea for the food alone.

Once she had eaten, she got dressed, did her hair and applied makeup. It was a little more exaggerated than she normally would have done, but judging by the party taking place below, New Orleans was the sort of city where dressing up was expected.

Since it was stifling hot and humid outside, she let her hair curl using curling cream and hair oil. Hair long hair bounced with the curls and she put on a striped set of shorts and tank top with a matching blazer. Finally, she paired it with a strappy pair of nude colored heels.

Bonnie surveyed herself with a smile in the mirror. She might be getting dressed up just for a mission, but she had to admit it felt nice. The last time she got all gussied up was at graduation, which was a month ago.

Now all she had to do was find the witches. According to Klaus they were somewhere in the French Quarter, but most of the witches there were fakes. He said that much had probably not changed in the past hundred years or however long it had been since the last time he was in New Orleans.

Bonnie did the only thing she could think to do, which was consult with the concierge. He was a young guy, really hot. He wore dreads pulled up in a manbun and had high cheekbones. His dark eyes danced with amusement.

"What can I do for you?" he smiled, revealing perfectly straight white teeth.

Wow, Bonnie thought. She was liking New Orleans more and more with each passing second. Except the second Bonnie allowed herself to think thoughts like those, her guilt manifested. Elena was dead, how dare she plan for a future? Her murderer was still alive, still enjoying life and she was thinking about cute boys?

No, that wasn't right.

Instead, Bonnie slipped into the role of tourist, looking uncertain and coy.

"I was hoping to see some of the Voodoo shops the Quarter is famous for."

"Ah, you want to walk the witch quarter," he said grinning.

"The witch quarter?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked disbelievingly at him.

"It's what the tourists call it," he shrugged. Then he leaned forward and lowered his voice to the level of one confiding. "Us locals just call it the quarter."

"How imaginative."

"Here's a map."

He handed her a brochure.

"Thanks."

An hour later, and Bonnie was at the last stop. It was a bar called Coven_, _which felt so on the nose, she was sure it was another dead end. Just like the Voodoo shop that had tried to sell her Oregano and a synthetic chicken foot.

Except the second, she stepped over the threshold, she could feel the magic tingling in the air. Her own magic roared to life in response to it. Expression flared up and she saw it in the air around her.

There were some older people there as well as middle-aged people. Bonnie only saw one young face and it wasn't really young. It was Kol. Her magic roared to life and everyone present turned to stare at her. She could see why, her magic hung in the air like a black shadow. It caught her off guard, but the next thing she knew, Kol had appeared in front of her.

She didn't think, she just attacked. Her magic wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed. Black veins appeared around his eyes and he fell to his knees, sputtering and gasping. She could see the surprise in his eyes. That only made her squeeze harder.

Something cut her magic off and Bonnie saw a middle-aged woman had her hand up. This woman must have somehow severed her spell in mid-air with just a flick of her hand.

"There will be no violence in my bar," the woman said speaking with a Creole accent.

"He's a vampire," Bonnie spat. "An Original, and he killed my best friend. I'll kill him if I want to."

She was about to lash out with her magic again. But the woman raised her hand and Bonnie found herself unable to cast a single spell.

"I said, there'll be no violence in my bar."

Kol rose to his feet. Fangs bared and growling. "Just one little murder, Marie."

"That goes twice for you, Kol," the woman snapped her fingers.

Kol grabbed at Bonnie. He hit an invisible barrier, which resulted in him trying to punch his way through it. He gave up and chuckled.

"Marie," his voice was a menacing snarl.

A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine.

"Who are you, child?" the woman named Marie said to Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett," Kol said before she had the chance to reply, which earned him a dirty look.

"A Bennett?" her expression was nothing short of impressed. "That is quite the family name. I am Marie Laveau."

"As in the Marie Laveau, Voodoo Queen?" Bonnie said.

Marie Laveau was supposed to be immortal, but Bonnie knew she must just practice the type of magic that slowed down aging. It was a shame her Grams wasn't a fan of that particular branch of magic. But even Marie Laveau couldn't possibly be alive three centuries later, could she?

"I am," she smirked.

Bonnie looked at Kol.

"It is her," he shrugged.

He didn't look as if he still planning to murder her. Which would make killing him a whole lot easier.

"Tell me, child why were you trying to murder one of my oldest friends?"

Bonnie stared at her.

"You have friends?" she said to Kol.

"Yes, little witch I'll have you know, I am rather personable."

"You? The guy who killed my best friend is personable?"

"The doppelganger wasn't my friend."

"That would be why," Marie said with a heavy sigh. "What brings you to my bar?"

"I am looking for a powerful witch and I heard New Orleans was the place to find one."

Marie nodded. "Follow me."

Bonnie purposely ignored Kol and walked past him with her nose in the air. She could practically feel his eyes drilling holes into the back of her neck and she resisted the urge to throw him across the room using magic.

Marie led Bonnie to an office off to the side. She plunked herself down at the chair behind the desk and lit some sage. She wafted it in the air and gestured impatiently for Bonnie to have a seat, which she did.

"Now, cherie what can an old Voodoo Queen do for you a young, powerful witch such as yourself?" Marie leaned forward and sniffed the air. "Ah, such volatile magic. Expression."

Bonnie shrunk back and eyed her suspiciously.

"You know I have expression magic?"

"Certainly, knowing such things is my little gift."

A trickle of fear ran down her spine. There was a quality about Marie that Bonnie didn't quite trust, but she had come too far to back down now.

"Well everyone keeps telling me if I don't get rid of it, it'll kill me."

"Perhaps," she shrugged and her braids danced around her head. "Or you can simply learn control."

"That's possible?"

"Assuming it doesn't kill you first."

"What?"

How could Marie be so glib about it? It was Bonnie's life. Even if she was so cowardly, she was unwilling to lay it down for her best friend, her was not nothing.

"Not everyone is strong enough to learn control. It is the rare witch, who is not controlled by expression. Did you think such power came easily? No, the price for power is a steep one."

It sounded dangerous, but Bonnie was tempted. The spirits had cut her off from them and along with it, severed her connection to nature. If she cleansed herself of expression she would be almost entirely without magic. At least that was how she understood it. The truth was without her Grams to help her, Bonnie knew very little about magic. She felt lost and adrift.

"How do I control it?"  
"It'll be a long process. Are you prepared to stay here, possibly for months or even a few years?"

Bonnie felt a knot in her stomach. she hadn't planned on staying longer than it took to get rid of Kol. But she had given a little thought to going to school here after seeing the city. Yet it was the perfect cover story because she did not to get her expression under control.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more this arrangement with Marie could solve all of her problems. Except one. If she killed Kol, what would Marie do?

"I am," Bonnie said after a long pause.

Marie nodded. "Good. Then there is just one more thing we need to discuss, but I feel as if that is a conversation best had with Kol."

"Kol?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "No offence, but I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Is it my imagination or does Kol's list of enemies get longer with each century?" Marie laughed.

"With a personality like his, I imagine it does."

Marie rose to her feet and Bonnie followed her outside. As soon as they were out of the office, they found Kol lurking in the hallway. His eyes were dark and there was a sardonic twist to his lips Bonnie disliked.

"Why the need for privacy, little witch?"

"Kol," Marie clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "If a fellow witch needs my help, I must do what I can and offer privacy."

"And what is your problem?" Kol asked curiously.

Kol prowled towards her and she squelched the instinct to back up. Instead, she held her chin high and stared at him.

"That's none of your business."

"Isn't it?" he tilted his head to the side. With one more step, he was less than a foot away. His height alone was intimidating, the dark coldness in his eyes more so. "Are you perhaps here to kill me? Or dagger me?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Like Klaus would let me get anywhere near one of those daggers."

"Somehow, I don't believe something as trivial as my brother would stand in your way," Kol's eyes darkened further. "Unless you are working with him? Did you know, little witch out of the blue my tyrannical wanker of a brother rang me up to inquire about my whereabouts. He wants to visit and he never wants to visit. And in you walk, I find that to be a curious coincidence."

Bonnie fought not to wince. Instead, she put on a cheery smile. It was her fake one from her cheerleading days. Men they could never spot the lie and she was banking on Kol being as obtuse as the rest of his gender.

"Listen Kol, make no mistake, if I could kill you, I would. But since I can't, I am just trying to stay away from you and get help with my expression magic."

"Expression?" Kol raised his eyebrows. "I thought that was just a rumor. Who did you sacrifice?"

That hit a nerve. And Bonnie felt something inside of her snap as she lost control of herself.

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"Though it certainly explains the darkness surrounding, you child."

Bonnie shot Marie a look of annoyance and so did Kol.

"You are in over your head, little witch," Kol snarled.

"Relax, we know and we will handle it," Marie told him waving his concern aside. "Now come along."

Marie waited until they were all seated at a booth in the back of the bar. She brought them all a glass of red wine. Bonnie refused to touch hers. She still hadn't decided if she trusted Marie or not, and she definitely did not trust Kol. Instead, she had a coke. Kol eyed her soda with distaste and she steadfastly ignored him.

"What did you want to discuss?" Bonnie said quickly losing patience with Kol and his scrutiny.

She knew she needed to get in good with the local witches. It was her best way in with Kol because here he was in, a witch only bar. And he looked completely at home and he had a friendship with Marie that clearly went back centuries.

"I don't know if you have heard, but we have had some problems with the local vampires."

"Vampires?" Kol raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I've known you for centuries Marie," he said confirming Bonnie's suspicion about their long friendship. "And I've never known an ordinary vampire, who can give you or your witches any trouble."

Marie smirked with pride, but the expression quickly died. "That's the thing, my coven and I are powerful, but vampires are pesky with the whole immortality thing and this one? He's used that time to find a way to know when and where we are performing magic."

Kol's expression darkened. If Bonnie had thought of him as someone with some depth or the kind of person, who cared about his friends, she would have said he looked thoughtful or even concerned.

"But you just cast a spell in your office," Bonnie protested.

"This is the only place in New Orleans where witches can cast spells freely. I have warded and cloaked this place in so much magic over the centuries it is immune."

Marie caressed the wood table lovingly. Bonnie could easily see the love and devotion that had gone into creating this magical safe haven.

"And killing vampires is easier up close and personal," Bonnie said nodding.

Kol or no Kol, she did still need help with her expression. And if she helped Marie with her local vampire problem then she couldn't deny Bonnie her right to the same, now could she?

In that moment, Bonnie felt as scheming as Katherine and for a brief moment, she thought she understood the doppelganger.

"But if he is tracking magic, he would be able to track the lovely Miss Bennett or am I wrong?" Kol asked.

"He would," Marie said with a cagey expression. "That's where you come in, Kol."

Bonnie could already see where this was heading and she paled.

"No, absolutely not," Bonnie hissed. "He mutilated my boyfriend and killed my best friend."

Marie's expression did not waver.

"How is my old pal Jeremy?" Kol asked with a happy smile.

"Better than you will be when I am through with you!"

Kol rolled his eyes completely unconcerned. That alone was almost more infuriating than what he had done.

"Bonnie please," Marie said softly. "If I stroll into his bar with Kol, he won't trust me. But if an out of town witch is here with Kol? Well he won't think twice about it, his history with witches is well-known."

"History with witches?" Bonnie glowered at him.

She knew Klaus had mentioned it, but she hadn't fully believed him. Even seeing him here among Marie and the others, a part of her still hadn't believed it.

"I happen to hold witches in high-esteem, darling. Why do you think you are still alive?"

"Because you couldn't finish the job?" she said sweetly.

"I would have tried again, but I found a solution that kept you alive. I was rather fond of more than one of your ancestors, I'll have you know."

"Will you do it?" Marie asked. "I believe I am owed a favor."

Bonnie weighed the pros and cons. But she was unable to turn around now. Not when she was so close.

"Fine," Bonnie agreed through gritted teeth. "What's the plan?"

"I need you to find out how Marcel is doing this," Marie said. "And Kol can't sense magic so he is going as your way in and your bodyguard."

"I feel safer on my own."

"Did you say Marcel?" Kol asked.

"Yes, and I believe it is the same Marcel Gerard your family has history with," Marie said with a sly look. "That's why Kol is our best way in."

"Great, just perfect," Bonnie muttered. "So Kol and I are friends for some insane reason."

"No one with eyes is going to believe I am just your friend, little witch."

"Well they're going to have to," she said glaring at him.

"Fine by me, but don't complain to me when some vampire tries to make a meal out of you and I'm not there to help you."

"I don't need your help and I wouldn't put it past you to take a bite out of me yourself if I had my back turned."

"I'd love to, are you offering?"

"No!" Bonnie slammed her palm on the table and glared daggers at him.

"Oh, this is going to end badly," Marie groaned. "Just put your differences aside and get the job done, understood? Because I am tired of living under a vampire's thumb."

"I hear that," Bonnie mumbled.

Kol shot her an irritated look. "Come now, little witch. I'm not all bad, now am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Anyway," Marie said cutting in before it could turn into a full-blown argument. "Marcel has a bar where he and his vampires party. They use it to lure tourists in."

"It's not just one vampire?" Bonnie said suddenly understanding why Marie thought Kol needed to come with her.

"No, there's hundreds of them. Marcel is their King and he keeps the party going and the blood flowing. They serve him loyally. The in-fighting among the vampires stopped entirely after he got us under control."

"Before that the witches and vampires in the quarter were always at war," Kol said at her questioning look.

"And Marcel found a way to put an end to it. Got it," Bonnie said then gave Kol an evil look. "So why aren't you teaming up with him?"

"I've told you, I hold witches in high esteem."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you are paranoid?"

"It's true," Marie said evenly. "And Bonnie cherie, I understand there is bad blood between you and Kol, but it's not often we get outside witches as powerful as a Bennett through this quarter."

"Why can't you do it?"

Marie smiled, flattered. "Find his power source and I will take it from there. However, as I've said, I can't walk into his bar."

"Undoubtedly, he'll already wonder why I am visiting," Kol said. "He may have history with our family, but he and I were never mates."

"Fine, I get it," Bonnie agreed. "But I'm not happy about it."

She supposed it did make sense. If Kol showed up with one of Marcel's enemies, it would no doubt make him suspicious. If it were her, it would send up the alarm bells.

"Perfect," Marie said with a smile. "Now a toast to burning down the vampires of New Orleans."

Marie said her glass and touched it to Kol's. Bonnie on the other hand wasn't sure. She had no problem taking out vampires, who had bothered her or her loved ones, but vampires, who hadn't done anything to her? Well that was another story. And surely at least some of Marcel's vampires were like Caroline.

But Bonnie reminded herself, this wasn't her town. And these vampires were going along with Marcel's witch oppression and that made the task ahead easier.

"So when does this fun mission happen?" Bonnie asked in a disgruntled mutter.

"The night after tomorrow. I am tired of this regime."

When she had first planned to take out Kol, she hadn't thought she would have to spend too much time with him. Maybe some time as she spied on him while he hung out with the witches, sneak into his hotel and snoop and maybe a couple of quick conversations.

Then Klaus had suggested she seduce him, which had struck her as completely insane. And now? She had been roped into playing his fake girlfriend for the night.

So hell must have frozen over because Klaus might actually be on to something. The only question that remained, could she go through with it?

For Jeremy and Elena and everyone else Kol had hurt, she could. With her resolve settling into hard steel, Bonnie continued to talk to Marie as if nothing was wrong.

**Hello lovely readers! I have received requests to repost Dangerous Liaisons, but I haven't before because I can't find the folder I had it stored in. There is the very real possibility I have deleted that folder and that sucks, but I was going to do some editing before I reposted anyway. I had planned to cut, WAY, WAY, WAY back on klaroline. Along with a bunch of other things so if you have a particular scene you liked and don't want cut, let me know and I will be sure to keep it. **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a kennett or bonkai drabble, send me an ask. **

**Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kol was more than a little suspicious of Bonnie Bennett. He couldn't decide if he was more suspicious or curious. He had to confess he had always been fascinated by Bonnie. How could he not? She was a beautiful girl and a powerful witch, who wouldn't be drawn to her?

All the same, he was no fool and he was not about to be duped by a pretty face. He had made that mistake once or twice in the past. Since then, he had learned to be suspicious earlier rather than later. He had also learned to kill anyone, who as much as looked at him wrong. The fewer potential enemies left alive, the fewer people were left to come after him.

That was why, when Bonnie left Coven that night, he had no problem following her. He stayed at a safe distance. He didn't know much about Bonnie's abilities other than that expression was powerful so he stayed far enough away, she wouldn't sense him. Some witches could do that and Bonnie wasn't exactly forthcoming about herself or her powers.

The hotel Bonnie was staying in was nicer than he had been expecting. Most of the other young girls in New Orleans stayed in hostels or rundown motels. He assumed Bonnie's parents were paying for the room. And he was surprised her mother wasn't here with her. The Bennetts only ever had girls and her magic must come from her. Abby might be a vampire after that fateful night at the witch house, but Kol was still surprised she wasn't here.

No, something most definitely did not add up about the little witch.

Kol followed her up to her room. He lingered outside of her hotel room. He listened to the distant noises of her getting ready for bed. He had to admit if only to himself, he was tempted to follow her inside.

After a while, he heard her fall asleep. He knew she was deeply asleep because she was snoring softly.

Kol vampire ran down to the reception. He compelled the receptionist to give him a key to Bonnie's room. Then he disappeared in a blur. He let himself into her room and his entire plan banked on her being a newbie witch.

As luck would have it, she hadn't cast any protective spells or charms around her room. By the way she charged into fights head first without no plan or reason told him her training had been sloppy. And this unprotected room was further evidence of this.

Who was the fool, who had trained her?

Such power and it seemed no one had bothered to teach her to use it responsibly.

Kol crept over to her bedside. Gently, he touched his fingers to her palm. Determined to give her a seductive dream. No matter what she might have planned, he was attracted to her and if she could be caught, he intended to catch her. Starting with a song his family had been dancing to for centuries. He knew it would trigger memories on her part. Ones she had no doubt worked hard to bury.

XXX

_Bonnie felt strangely alert and like she wasn't quite able to move normally as she surveyed the ballroom. She felt sure had never been here before or that it wasn't something her own mind could conjure. The roof was a high vaulted ceiling and it was cold. Cold because the whole room was made of stone. Torches flickered on the wall. Servants in strange costumes went around with drinks and food. The guests were beautifully if ostentatiously dressed. Jewels glittered on the women, who were clearly wealthy. Masks obscured their faces and a haunting melody danced through the room. _

_That song – where had she heard it? _

_Bonnie wandered through the room. In one of the windows she caught a glimpse of her appearance. Now, she knew it must be a dream because she would never wear a gown like this. It was a deep scarlet shade that contrasted with her green eyes. The neckline was plunging and the skirt was almost three times wider than herself. The bodice was covered in rubies and the skirt was patterned with them as well. Her hair was done in an intricate updo with ringlets cascading down her face. She wore a pure gold mask that covered most of her face. It was delicate and even though it was made of gold, it looked so fragile, like it could fall apart at any second._

"_May I have this dance, little witch?" _

_That voice – she knew that voice. She looked up and saw a dark-haired man wearing a black outfit. His mask was black as well and it hid his face, but not the mischievous look in his eyes. His lips twisted into a crooked smile. _

_Where had she seen him before? If only she could think, but her thoughts felt frustratingly sluggish and stalled. _

"_Yes," Bonnie said at last when he gave her a questioning look. _

_She put her gloved hand in his. Electricity shot through her and she blushed when she looked into his hazel eyes. He swept her into his arms and onto the dancefloor. She moved with him to the waltz, knowing every step without knowing how she did. _

_Yes, she knew him and she had danced this waltz with him before._

_That smile was familiar too. The way he pressed himself just a little closer to her than necessary. The way, he twirled her and held her in his arms. Even the scent of his cologne, a fresh fragrance of sandalwood. That was familiar too._

_The mask vanished and Bonnie was staring up at Kol. _

"_You!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see my favorite witch." _

"_Oh," her knees buckled. _

"_Do you remember that time at my family's ball?"_

_Bonnie did. They had danced all night until Kol tried to – what? She couldn't remember what Kol had done that ruined the evening. It had been horrible, she felt that. But she couldn't remember what. Instead, the only memories she could recall were from earlier in the evening._

_How she had danced with him. How good it had felt to be held by him. How strong he was and how that strength didn't frighten her. Instead, it made her feel safe as if she had finally met a man, who could stand by her side as her equal. Who could protect her as fiercely as she protected others. He had made her laugh and believe she was beautiful. Had made her think not all vampires were as bad as Klaus. _

_That night had been a wonderful dream, one she woke up from as abruptly as if she had been doused in ice water._

_Kol pressed his lips to hers. _

Just as abruptly, Bonnie woke with a start from her dream. She screamed and thought she heard the door to her hotel room open. But when she looked around, she saw it was empty. There was no one there except her. Exhaling, she fell back against the bed.

What the hell was that dream?

Why was she dreaming about kissing Kol?

Bonnie went over every detail of the dream she could recall. Finally, she decided it was guilt. She had spent time with him today and he was still alive. She had even agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend. And then there was the other thing, thing she had avoided thinking about since Elena's murder. The way she had liked Kol when she first met him, how he had charmed her. That was until he tried to kill Matt. And how stupid it made her, it was no big surprise she was grappling with some guilt. Of course, her subconscious would play it out in a weird dream for her.

XXX

Bonnie spent the morning sightseeing in New Orleans. It only took a few seconds before the city won her over. She was in love and assuming she survived the summer, she wanted to go to school here. New Orleans was lively and she could feel the magic in the air. Literally, there had been a lot of heavy spell casting in the French Quarter over the centuries and it had left its mark. In a strange way, the magic in the air made her feel connected to her witch family.

In the afternoon, she went to Coven. She dressed up in a way she was sure would distract Kol. Not because she wanted to, but because she knew if they were going to play this game, she needed to look the part.

That was why, she was wearing an outfit she would have refused to wear otherwise. It was a short satin dress. It was black and clung to every cover. The sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps were made risked by the black lace on the bosom. She put on a pair of black strappy heels. She let her hair curl in big ringlets. She kept the makeup to a minimum. Some eyeliner with a nude lip gloss. Then she put in a pair of hoops. After all, she didn't want Kol to think she was putting too much effort in.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. she thought she look good and not too over the top either. The point was to distract Kol, not make him suspicious if she got a total makeover in one day.

Before she left, she decided to try Caroline again. Her phone was still off. Two days in a row? That was definitely weird, especially when Caroline had tried to call her just last night. She called Damon. He picked up on the second ring and she could hear he was already drunk. At three o'clock in the afternoon?

Perfect.

"Judgey, what can I do for you?" Damon said suggestively.

"You're drunk," she rolled her eyes. "Did you even bother to check on Caroline for me?"

"Nope. Don't really care where blondie is."

"Damon for once in your miserable too-long life, try to give a fuck about someone other than yourself and go see her before I set you on fire."

"How are you going to do that? You're not even in the same state," he laughed.

That laugh, it grated on her last nerve. She could hear the mocking and condescension as well as the self-pity mixed with alcohol.

"I have expression magic now. I don't think you want to find out what I can or can't do."

"Alright, alright, I'll swing by now. Sheesh."

"Thanks."

Bonnie hung up. Her mood was considerably darker now than it had been even when she had decided what she needed to do. Her magic roared to life and another glimpse in the mirror showed it hanging around her like a black shadow. Taking a deep breath to steal herself, she went to Marie's bar.

When she arrived, she didn't see Kol, but Marie was behind the bar. Bonnie had a seat and said hello. An older man, by the bar turned to smile at her.

"You're new," he said, holding out his hand. "Jimmy."

"Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I saw you take on an Original all by yourself," he grinned. "Are you that powerful or just that stupid?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"A little of each, I'd wager," Marie said with a breathy laugh. "What can I get you, Bonnie child?"

"A coke."

"Smart choice," Jimmy grunted. "Best not to let your guard down in these times."

Bonnie noticed he was drinking scotch. She nodded toward his glass. "You aren't taking your own advice?"  
Jimmy laughed, it was a baying bark of a laugh that made her like him.

"No, girl I am not. The vamps in this town aren't too worried about an old coot like myself."

Bonnie smiled. He had a Cajun accent that she found pleasing to the ear.

"Alright then."

"You be careful, the Big Easy is anything, but easy these days. Troubled times," he nodded as if talking to himself.

He finished on his drink and tapped on his glass for another. Marie flashed a wicked smile for him, refilled it and passed Bonnie her coke. Bonnie paid and had a sip.

"When does my session start?"

Marie checked her watch. "Half an hour. Just have to wait for Jimmy to finish drinking so he can take over my shift."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie grinned at him.

Jimmy laughed again.

"It's New Orleans, sweetheart. But don't let the alcohol fool you, I'm the best bartender Marie ever had."

He had a way of talking like he swallowed half of the pronunciation of 'New Orleans'.

"In three hundred years," Marie confirmed and winked at him.

Bonnie smiled. She could feel the magic bouncing around the room and she had to admit, she enjoyed the feeling. The last time she had been around witches was that horrible night when Abby's old coven tried to cleanse of her expression. It hadn't ended well and the memories still haunted her.

So many bad memories, so many ghosts hanging over her.

Would she ever be free of them?

"You're too young to have a face like that," Jimmy commented.

It jerked Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Like you're haunted by the past," Jack lowered his voice and glanced at Marie, who was at the other end of the bar, waiting on two young women. "Take it from an old man, don't let the ghosts get you down."

"I'm working on it."

Jimmy patted her on the shoulder. "You do that, honey. You do that."

XXX

Katherine Pierce was having the best day. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and she was still in bed with Elijah. They had spent the whole night and morning making love.

Making love – now there was a sappy term, she never would have used in the past. But nothing else described what she and Elijah did.

Now, she was curled against Elijah's side as his fingers ran down her spine in teasing patterns. His eyes were closed and his face was free from worry. His hair hung loose and it was messy. She grinned to herself, thinking of how it got like that.

"What do you say, I take you to dinner tonight?" he murmured.

"Dinner? I hope you mean find someone young and vital to feed from," she purred. She sat up on her elbows and kissed him on the lips.

Elijah sighed. "I was thinking a world class restaurant since we are in New York."

"Oh," she ran her fingers down his chest, not enough to hurt, but with a little bite. "I suppose I can be convinced. Will this meal require clothing?"

"I should think so," he chuckled.

"Boring, but for you? Anything," Katherine said with a seductive smile. "I need to take a shower."

"Perhaps I should join you?"

Katherine winked at him. "Later. Right now, I need to wash my hair."

Careful as always, she locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower, full blast and dialed the number of a man in New Orleans.

XXX

Bonnie had been staring at a candle – correction, the candle's flame for at least fifteen minutes. Nothing had happened so far, but Marie told her to keep going that it would take time.

She was in Marie's magical workspace. It was a room draped in red and purple silks. The walls were covered with the silk and the floor was thickly carpeted. The room was circular, which was ideal for spell casting according to Marie. Something about sacred geometry and energies. Bonnie realized she needed to bone up on her magic studies.

The smell of incense hung heavy in the air. A scent of lilac and lavender, which was nearly hypnotic. Candles littered the room casting it in an eerie glow. There were books and crystals scattered haphazardly around the room as well. In front of Bonnie there was a small oak table where the candle she was supposed to be studying sat.

After a while, the flame looked almost as if it was dancing. The red, yellow and orange surrounding the wicker took on a life of its own. She saw it move and her vision started to blur. She lost herself in the hypnotic movements of the flame.

_Bonnie was lost in a fog. She had no idea where she was or how she had ended up there. All she could see was the fog and it was all she could remember. The air was chilly and she wrapped her arms around herself. _

_The fog should have scared her, but instead it made her feel safe. Being lost felt comforting too. Here was she was free. There were no demands on her, no one that needed saving or avenging. She was free to be the young girl she had once been and the woman, she could be. _

_The world couldn't find her and if it couldn't, it meant she was free. _

_Aimlessly, Bonnie started to explore the fog. She didn't know what she expected to find except more fog. And that was what she found to her relief. That was good, this fog was her friend and she could stay here forever. _

"_Bonnie -" a male voice said. _

_That accent she knew that accent. _

_Kol. _

_Why was Kol here in the fog? Was he lost too? _

"_Kol?" she called going in the direction she thought his voice had come from. _

Bonnie came to herself and saw the candle had almost burned away to a stump.

How long had she been here?

XXX

Kol was whistling and grinning when he arrived at the bar. He waved at a couple of young witches he knew. They stopped by once or twice a week for a drink and to cast a spell or two they wanted to work on.

Marie was nowhere in sight and so he went to the backroom knowing she was likely there. When he didn't find her in her office, he tried the room she reserved for her own private spell castings and tutoring.

Bonnie was sitting on the floor, her eyes were glazed over and she was sitting in front of a candle. Kol knew that look, she was in a trance. Marie was standing off to the side, watching her with a satisfied smirk.

How was this meant to help Bonnie with expression?

In over a thousand years, he'd seen many attempts to curb or control expression. Each one that used meditation or trances to relax the mind only worsened the affects. A relaxed mind was open to expression running rampant as it ran on the will of the witch. To control it for as long as possible before death, steel control and constant vigilance were required. Truth was, it was amazing Bonnie hadn't died already. Now it looked to him as if Marie meant to speed up the process.

"Why is Bonnie in a trance?" he questioned, fixing Marie with a sharp stare.

"Hush," Marie snapped and took a step toward him. "Names have power and you will bring her back."

"What's wrong with that?"

Kol was getting a bad feeling about this. Marie collected powerful witches in her coven, but the Bennetts had never in their two thousand years been persuaded to join one. And Bonnie was one of the most powerful Bennetts yet. There was a chance, Marie was attempting to eliminate the competition.

Ordinarily, he would not care. He had little interest in meddling in the affairs of witches. He enjoyed their company, but he had learned long ago their affairs were best left on their own. But he had taken a fancy to Bonnie and it would be a shame if she died before he could bed her. Perhaps even sway her to join his plan to kill Nik.

"Nothing, but she needs to find inner peace," Marie said raising her head proudly.

Now Kol was definitely suspicious. He needed to talk to the little witch in private. Assuming, she was willing to tell him anything at all.

Bonnie blinked and Kol knew instantly, she was back from her trance.

"Evening little witch, fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing in here?" Bonnie demanded.

"I was looking for Marie however, I must say finding you as well is a pleasant surprise."

"Would you mind if I set him on fire?" Bonnie asked Marie.

Marie laughed. "I don't think she likes you, boy."

Kol rolled his eyes. "She's missing out."

Bonnie got to her feet. She gathered her belongings and Kol was stunned speechless for a moment. That dress – his mouth felt dry and his pants tightened uncomfortably just at the sight of her in it.

If Bonnie really was working with Klaus then he had to convince her to join him. He just had to because if he thought he wanted her before, it was nothing compared to how he wanted her now.

XXX

"Thank you for today, Marie, but I need to get going," Bonnie said with a smile for the other witch.

When she brushed past Kol in the doorway, she made sure to press her body lingeringly against his before leaving. It was in complete contradiction to the expression on her face when she passed him.

All Kol was getting from her was a look of pure hatred.

"Fancy a drink, sweetheart?" Kol asked after her.

"No."

Bonnie left knowing if he was interested that would be enough to drive him insane.

Instead, she went back to her hotel room. She changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and started working on her other project. She spread her grimoires out on the table and opened her laptop to medical articles and journals.

There was a lot of talk about limb regrowth and regeneration in amphibians. It sounded like the plot to a Spiderman movie to her, but she kept plowing through, Googling terms she didn't understand.

By the time she was done for the evening, she had the sneaky feeling she might actually be able to pull this off. Assuming she could find a way to fuse her medical knowledge with magic. And she thought she might just have the answer.

The problem was she needed to consult with another witch and she didn't trust Marie. She knew enough to piece together, who the spell was for and since she was friends with Kol, she would tip him off.

No, if she was going to ask Marie it would have to wait until Kol was dead.

Her eyes were starting to droop and she took a long bath with candles before going to bed. She was hoping some quiet time in the bath would keep the nightmares away. If they were the result of a guilty conscience then clearing her mind before bed should do the trick.

Feeling better than she had all day, Bonnie climbed into bed wearing a fresh set of pajamas. She curled up in the soft sheets and surrendered to the comfort.

_Bonnie wandered along a deserted beach. It wasn't like any of the beaches or even lakes she had been to in the past. The sand was almost soft underneath her feet and it was the purest shade of white. The water was black, but she could smell the salt of the ocean. Where the sand stopped there were palm trees there. The sky above was dark, but she could see a sliver of the moon. The stars were dim. Grinning, she realized she was somewhere tropical. _

_Hawaii maybe? Or the Caribbean somewhere? _

_That would be great, she had always wanted to see the world. But her dad was so busy, he never had time to take her on faraway vacations. And when she got old enough to travel, she didn't have time. She was too busy saving her friends and Mystic Fall from every supernatural creature in the country. _

_With longing, she thought of her last long vacation. It had been to visit her dad's family. At the time she had thought it was boring because they were so normal. But now, she wished she had appreciated it more at the time. _

"_There you are, beautiful," a voice said behind her. _

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her around. Bonnie giggled and smiled as he spun her around. He put her back on her feet and twirled around to face her. Her smile froze. _

"_You again? Why are you here?" _

"_Because I'm on your mind, little witch," he crooned in her ear. _

_A shiver ran down her spine. _

"_Where are we?"_

"_Someplace special to me." _

"_Really?" she raised an eyebrow. _

_Kol cupped her face in his hands. He kissed his way down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him._

_Kol raised his head to stare her in the eyes. His eyes were dark and serious. _

"_Don't you ever betray me, little witch." _

"_Never."_

"_Liar." _

_Kol went back to kissing her neck. He raised his head for a moment. She saw his fangs protrude and the veins that appeared underneath her eyes. In the next instant, she felt fangs pierce her throat. The pain was excruciating, it was like being stabbed with hot pokers. She screamed and screamed. _

Bonnie jolted away still screaming. She flicked on the lights and looked around the room. It was empty, she didn't see anyone there. But her heart was still pounding violently in her chest.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

So far sleeping in New Orleans was proving difficult. She looked around the room even using her psychic senses. Something felt wrong to her, but she didn't see or hear anyone. And there wasn't a single sign anyone had been in the room.

Bonnie pulled a pillow over her head. She tried to calm the wild beating of her heart and go back to sleep. That proved difficult because she was convinced the dream was a warning. One she intended to take seriously and proceed cautiously.

XXX

Caroline was in the hotel room Klaus had booked for them both. Her arms were crossed and she was sulking. Klaus had let her buy anything she wanted from the hotel boutique below and she could order anything she wanted on his card, but she had been cooped up in the hotel since they arrived in New Orleans in the early morning yesterday.

"Can I have my phone back?" she demanded impatiently. "I have friends, who will try to reach me and if I don't answer they are going to worry."

"That's what the note to your mother was for," Klaus replied as he channel surfed.

"You really think she is going to buy the story that I skipped town with you because I'm in love?"

"She's a small-town Sheriff, I'd wager it is simply another mystery your mother is unable to solve."

Caroline glared. "You're a dick."

"So you told me repeatedly on the flight here."

"Ugh, I really hate you! And when can we leave this room already?"

"When the mood strikes," he said smirking at her.

Caroline shrieked and threw her shoe at Klaus. Then she stomped off to the bathroom, locked the door and drew herself a bath. At least the hotel was luxurious and modern, if she had to stay in some creepy old hotel, she would have lost her mind. If she had to be a hostage at least she was one in the lap of luxury.

XXX

Bonnie was trying to get dressed. Tonight was the big night. Her and Kol were going to infiltrate Marcel's bar. She needed to look like she was Kol's date, but going into a bar full of vampires in a city where she couldn't use her magic freely was scary.

Picking a dress and coming up with this strategy would have taken less time if Caroline had answered her phone. The only help she had was a drunk Damon on speakerphone.

"Go for something innocent looking, but still sexy," Damon slurred.

"Ugh, I am so regretting calling you."

"Hey, what about that little purple dress of yours?"

She could just imagine Damon's smarmy smile and his drunken leer. And he still hadn't bothered to check on Caroline or call Liz Forbes.

"I am hanging up."  
"Remember innocent -" Damon's voice was abruptly cut off as she hung up the phone.

Damon might be a pig, but he was right about the dress she decided.

Bonnie changed into the outfit, did her hair in loose curls. She kept the makeup to a minimum as well opting for a natural look. After all, she wanted to look harmless. She surveyed her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't sure, but she thought she looked younger this way.

For a moment, she was tempted to call Klaus. She hated his guts, but unlike Damon he might actually be willing to stop over at Caroline's. She was starting to get seriously worried. Maybe she should do a tracking spell to see where Caroline was? It wouldn't take long and it would be easy to do while she was at the bar.

Realizing what time it was, she hurried to Coven. She was a few minutes late to meet Kol and Marie. Unsurprisingly, Kol was pacing outside of the bar. He flashed and stopped less than a foot in front of her. The expression he wore was terrifying. Bonnie took two steps back.

"Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Where have you been?"

"I am like ten minutes late, what do you care?"

Kol's dark eyes blackened and his annoyance came off him in waves.

"Why were you late? What are you planning, little witch?"

"You are paranoid. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"No," he tilted his head to the side. "Now answer the question."

"Fine," she growled. "I was trying to call my friend, but she hasn't answered her phone in days and I am starting to worry."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news however, it is Mystic Falls in all likelihood she is dead."

Bonnie paled and her lungs felt empty. There was a pang in her chest hearing her worst fear spoken aloud.

"Caroline can take care of herself."

"That's the blonde one, who looks like Bekah?"

Bonnie nodded. She didn't like the look on his face.

"Were I you, I'd talk to my brother. He's obsessed with her."

"I'll call him later," Bonnie said looking away.

Now she could reach out to Klaus and even if Kol caught wind of it, he wouldn't be suspicious because he was the one that suggested it in the first place.

"Come along."

Bonnie followed Kol muttering into the bar. She was so close to setting him on fire, but she restrained herself. If things went to plan, he would be nothing more than a painful memory soon enough.

Marie was waiting for them in her office. Kol waved her in first with a sardonic smile that made her want to punch him, never mind magic. He shut the door and they both had a seat.

"Are you all set?" Marie asked.

"Sure, walking into a vampire bar sounds like fun," Bonnie said with an eye roll.

"Come now, it's nothing you haven't done before," Kol said.

He was sprawled out lazily in the chair. His hands were on the edge of his armrests. He turned his head to the side and gave her a playful look.

"Yeah, and it always ends well."

"I'm not surprised. Your friends are incompetent."

"Don't you talk about my friends," Bonnie growled.

"Still touchy about your boyfriend?"

"What do you think?"

"It's not as if I killed him. You ask me, he got off easy."

"Enough," Marie snapped. "Either make peace or kill each other, but do it outside of my bar."

"Fine," Bonnie turned to Kol. "I forgive you for being, a homicidal vampire, who has either killed, maimed or tried to kill all of my friends."

"Lovely," Kol grinned. "Shall we go?"

"No," Marie said. "Do you know what you are going to tell Marcel?"

"I am visiting New Orleans because I am free to travel now that my father is dead. As for Bonnie, we met in Mystic Falls and she ensnared me."

"As if I'd want to," she muttered.

"All women want me. It's a fact of life."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Can we get this over with?"

"By all means," Marie smiled. "Best of luck to you."

Bonnie returned her smile and it was tense. She got to her feet and strode out. She waited for Kol, who caught up easily. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the bar and she bucked it off. He laughed and smiled at her. She grit her teeth and fought off the temptation to set him on fire.

Patience, she reminded herself.

Keeping calm was getting more and more difficult. Especially when her magic roared to life. She could feel the expression screaming to life crying out for release. The other witches and warlocks glanced their way as she passed them by. She wondered if they were looking at the expression that hung around her figure like a shadow invisible to everyone except them or if they were looking at Kol.

"Are you still in school?" Kol asked curiously as he held the door open for her.

She walked past him and shot him a look of exasperation.

"Are you serious right now?"

The quarter was in its usual party mode. She was starting to think New Orleans was one big never-ending party. She heard music and the voices of people talking. It wasn't Mardi Gras level of party, but it was still more life than Mystic Falls saw on a Saturday night.

"Yes, what do you do?"

"It's summer vacation."

"Right," he nodded. "What about after?"

"I have applied to a few Universities, got in to a few, but I don't know where I'm going yet."

"Fascinating, what will you do with this degree?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly declared a major yet, Kol. It's not like I can study witchcraft."

"Perhaps there should be a school for that," Kol said cracking a smile.

Bonnie shook her head. She had learned magic on her own since her Grams died. And as nice as it would be to surround herself with other witches, she didn't have the luxury of opening up a witchcraft school. And how would she even go about doing that?

"Look, I'm not really interested in talking to you so can we just get this over with?"

"Have it your way then. I was going to tell you how lovely you look, but since you insist of animosity I won't," he said glancing at her playfully.

From anyone else that sort of flirtation might have at least earned them a smile, but from Kol? It made her stomach churn with guilt and disgust.

"Are you completely incapable of shutting up?"

"Oh, there are certain times when I find talking overrated, little witch," the heat in his voice left little doubt what he meant.

Bonnie glowered at him. She felt her magic roar to life as steady as the thumping of her heart.

Bonnie's phone rang. It was Sheriff Forbes. She picked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bonnie said knowing Liz would never call unless it was serious.

"Caroline is gone," Liz's voice was panicked. "I was at the station. I've been working for two days straight and when I got home I found a note. She's skipped town with Klaus, claims she's in love and her clothes are gone."

Bonnie froze. Her head was spinning. Caroline hadn't answered her phone since Friday night and Klaus had left for New Orleans that same evening. And before that when she had seen him, he had been sketching Caroline.

"Oh my God," Bonnie breathed. "Sheriff you have to listen to me. You can't go after them. I'll find Caroline, but you can't get involved. Klaus already murdered Tyler's mom and he won't hesitate to do the same to you."

"She's my daughter."

"Just try and find out where they are. I'll take it from there."

"I tried to bring Damon in. I'm leaving his place now, but he's drunk and keeps talking about Elena."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. Her next step had been to call Damon, have him come to New Orleans. But of course not. She missed Elena as much as he did, but at least she was doing something about it.

"He's useless," Bonnie groaned. "Just leave it to me, okay? I promise, I will find her. And Klaus won't hurt her, he has this weird crush on her."

"You have a week, Bonnie. After that, I'm going after her myself."

"Alright, one week."

Bonnie hung up. She pressed her hands to her feet and tried to breathe. It wasn't easy it felt like she was suffocating and her magic roared to life. It beat underneath her skin like a violent, living breathing thing. One that was going to get out if she didn't get herself under control.

"Suppose that explains why your friend isn't taking your calls," Kol said after a long moment.

Bonnie put her hands down and looked up at him. She'd forgotten he was there.

"I have to get her back. He's psycho."

"I'm aware, he's my brother after all," Kol rolled his eyes. "He's coming here. All you have to do is wait."

Bonnie nodded. But she was hesitant. There was something dark in Kol's eyes, she didn't like. It was as if he was scheming.

"We need to go."

One mission at a time. Once tonight was over with, she could focus on Caroline.

They walked for a while longer. This time in silence and Bonnie felt Kol's eyes on her with regular intervals. That did not help settle her magic. Every single time he looked at her, her magic roared until it pulsed barely contained just underneath her skin.

"We're nearly within earshot. Best to start behaving as if you actually like me."

"That'll be tough," Bonnie muttered.

Kol put his hand on the small of her back. She grit her teeth and took a moment to compose herself. She pulled her magic back under control and put on that same vacant smile she wore when she was a cheerleader.

"Stay close," Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Bonnie shot him an irritated look, but she nodded in agreement. As much as she might hate Kol, he was right. If this Marcel guy had a way of tracking magic then she was probably safer with him.

"Just don't screw me over."

"Never," he chuckled.

A bar came into sight at the end of the street. It was old fashioned and it had the same vibe as the rest of the French quarter. There were people outside and even at a distance, she could hear the music and the people partying.

There was a group of three men lounging by the front door. Sitting on chairs and leaning against the wall. One had long black hair and dark skin. Bonnie thought maybe he was native, but whoever they were, she could tell they were vampires. Her magic sensed it and sprawled to life. She reigned it back in.

The man, she thought might be native separated from the group when he saw Kol. He came towards them with a big smile.

"Well I'll be damned, Kol Mikaelson as I live and breathe."

"Connor?" Kol said with a slight upward tilt of his lips. "I thought for certain, you were dead."

"Nah, when that vampire hunting father of yours blew through town, I got the hell out of dodge."

"It's great to see you, mate."

Kol and Connor hugged. Bonnie stared with her jaw wide open.

Kol had more than one friend?

Unbelievable.

"Who's this?" Connor said turning to her.

"Bonnie Bennett my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Connor threw his head back. "Do you believe this boys? Mikaelson has a girlfriend."

"She's a pretty little thing," one of the other vampires said licking his lips.

Bonnie's first instinct was to throw him through a wall, but she remembered she had decided to go with the airhead routine. Anything to keep Marcel from looking too closely at her so she smiled and feigned embarrassment.

"Careful," Connor said. "Kol's got that look in his eye again."

Bonnie glanced up and was startled to see the murderous expression he wore. His eyes were hard as flint. Startled, she realized he had taken her hand and pulled her behind him without her realizing. She had been so focused on keeping herself and her airhead routine under control, she hadn't realized what Kol was doing.

"Relax," the other vampire said holding his hands up. "Only a madman would touch your girlfriend."

Bonnie made her bright smile waver. Hesitantly she looked between Kol and the other vampires. When she had their attention, she played the part of damsel in distress and pressed herself closer to Kol. He looked over his shoulder. He grinned and winked at her. He obviously knew she was just playing a part.

"Where have you been?" Connor asked.

"Here and there, most recently I stopped by a small town in Virginia on my way here. That's where I met Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you," Connor nodded to her.

She smiled and gave a little wave with her fingers.

"How long have you been back here?"

"Since Marcel took over. That was about ten years ago," Connor said. "Don't suppose you'd care to share the secret of how you walk in the daylight?"

"No, I'd not," Kol replied easily. "And I wouldn't have chosen to share it with Marcel either."

"Yeah, well he's shared it with his most loyal men. He's got his Daywalkers and Nightwalkers. And the booze and blood never stops flowing," Connor said with a broad grin and a happy laugh.

Vampires, Bonnie thought with disgust. But she carefully kept that from her face.

"Marcel around?"

"Inside," Connor said jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Thanks mate. We'll catch up later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Once they were in the bar, Bonnie saw just how crowded it was. The place was packed from front to back with people and a lot of them were vampires, she could sense their predatory energy. The inside of the bar was exactly like it looked like it should based on the outside.

There were tables and a large area for a dancing by the stage. The bar was long and behind it, alcohol was stacked on shelves. The music was old fashioned blues. At the back of the bar there was a table that was on an elevated platform. It looked like a sort of VIP area. There was a table there and a few comfortable looking chairs and a couch.

Seated on the couch was a handsome man with a wicked smile. He looked like a King surveying his Kingdom. She could tell the instant, he saw them. His expression froze and then it turned into a cold, calculating look that sent a shiver down her spine.

Kol put his arm around her waist.

"Stay close," he reminded her in a whisper.

Over all this noise, most vampires wouldn't hear him. He disguised his warning by nipping playfully on her earlobe. She gasped and pushed him away mostly because a thrill had gone through her at his touch. Remembering they were supposed to be a couple, she giggled. She slapped his chest teasingly.

"Stop it, we're in public."

Kol flashed a devilish smile.

He led her toward the VIP section. He was wearing an amused smirk and she did not like that look. Kol was a total psycho and it could only mean trouble.

"Quite the setup you've got here, Marcel. Not bad at all for a baby vampire," Kol announced with a smirk.

"Kol Mikaelson," Marcel said evenly. "Now correct me if I am wrong, but I thought you were dead."

"Funny, I heard the same thing about you."

Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. She was right. They had barely been here two seconds and Kol was already causing trouble. That meant she had to act quickly.

With her magic, she sent out some feelers. It wasn't much and she had to do it without actually casting a spell or she would trigger whatever magic tracker Marcel had. While she worked, she kept her eyes on Marcel and Kol, keeping half of her attention on their conversation. Fortunately, Kol was monopolizing it.

Marcel laughed. "I know. Mikael blew through town and killed every vampire he could find, but he didn't find me. I thought for sure by now he would have caught the rest of you."

"We're hard to kill," Kol replied evenly. "Our father as it turns out is very easy to kill."

"Is that, right?" Marcel said sounding calculating. "What brings you to town?"

Bonnie felt a flicker of something, but she couldn't be sure. It was faint. What she needed was to get closer. Without realizing it, she had started to move toward the magic, but Kol's arm snaked around her waist and pinned her to his side. One look up at him told her, he was stopping her from blowing their cover.

"I was doing some travelling and my witch, she wanted to see New Orleans, how could I refuse her?"

Bonnie smiled prettily at Marcel. She moved forward and subtly stepped on Kol's foot with the heel of her shoe. Risking a glance at his face, it revealed nothing, but the look he shot her told her, he was annoyed.

That would teach him to refer to her as 'his witch'. She didn't belong to anyone, least of all him. Not even during this ridiculous mission.

"A witch you say?"

"Yes," Bonnie giggled. "But like I'm kinda new to it and I always wanted to see the Voodoo shops here because they are like so cool. And I thought it would make the other cheerleaders super jealous if I spent the summer in New Orleans with this hottie."

She squeezed Kol's arm playfully. She gave him a vacant smile. Kol's eyes danced with amusement and surprise. He probably hadn't known she could act.

Oh my God, Bonnie thought wanting to kick herself for playing this part. But it worked, she could see it in Marcel's eyes that he dismissed her as a threat. Instead, he smirked at Kol.

Kol lowered his voice to a confidential whisper and moved toward Marcel.

"She's limber."

Marcel rolled his eyes and laughed. "Same old, Kol."

That seemed to have diffused most of Marcel's suspicion. Bonnie thought that was a mistake. Bonnie didn't know much about Kol's history with witches, but going by the way Marcel looked at her when he learned she was a witch, he did.

Big mistake, ignoring his first instinct.

"Who does a vampire have to kill to get a drink in this place?" Kol asked turning his attention to the crowd.

"No one, have a seat."

They sat down with Marcel and somehow Bonnie ended up between the two vampires. That put her on edge. Immediately her survival instincts kicked into gear and she was poised. She stopped searching for the source of Marcel's power. Instead, she focused all of her attention on the situation at hand.

Marcel waved to the bartender, signaling for drinks.

"I take it you will take a regular cocktail," Marcel said to her.

"Yeah, is there anything other kind?" Bonnie asked playing dumb.

"Your usual?" Marcel said to Kol.

"You remember, I'm touched," Kol said with a sardonic twist of his lips.

"Unless you want something fresher."

Bonnie felt nauseous. They were talking about blood. She turned her head so Marcel couldn't see and shot Kol a murderous look. He winked at her.

"No, scotch is fine."

The waiter came over with their drinks and Bonnie had a sip of her mojito. It was delicious. She put it down after the one sip. She needed a clear head for this.

Kol and Marcel fell into conversation, she kept one ear on it, but she cast out with her magic. There it was again, whatever it was it was powerful. She could feel it, but now that she could search a little more freely, she could tell it wasn't in the bar. But it was somewhere close, maybe in the building.

"So this is a cool place," Bonnie complimented Marcel.

She was hoping it would get him to reveal more about the building.

"I see you haven't taken up residence in our old family home," Kol replied.

"In a plantation?" Marcel scoffed. "If the city didn't own that house, I'd burn it to the ground."

"Good idea," Bonnie said forgetting herself and letting her act slip.

"You'll hear no argument from me. I hated that house," Kol said easily.

His eyes were on the crowd and Bonnie knew he was looking for signs of magic, same as her.

"You live here?" Bonnie ventured.

Marcel nodded. "There's an apartment over the bar and I bought the building this is joined to. There are residences there as well."

"Oh, wow," Bonnie giggled.

Good to know. All she needed now was an invitation back there. Maybe the one she should worry about seducing was Marcel rather than Kol. Given the way he was eyeing her legs, she was thinking that might be a solid plan.

But Kol saw and put his hand on her knee. He was just playing his part yet there was this nagging voice at the back of her mind that he was territorial. That wouldn't surprise her because since she had met Kol all he had ever done was flirt.

Kol looked around the bar. "I must say, this bar of yours makes me wonder what happened to the war."

"You always were a witch lover," Marcel chuckled. "But someone had to put an end to it."

"What war?" Bonnie asked innocently, looking between the men.

"Between vampires and witches, beautiful. Last time, I was in town there was a power struggle. One week vampires were on top, next witches and so forth. How did you manage that? Besting Marie Laveau, few live to tell that tale."

"Let's just say, if you know when and where a witch is casting, they aren't much of a threat. Which reminds me, witches don't use magic in New Orleans without my say-so."

Bonnie feigned shock and looked at Kol. "He can do that?"

"Apparently."

"Sorry, Kol. That goes for your witch as well."

Bonnie bristled at the way Marcel talked over her. Like she wasn't even there. There were few men who did that, but she had experienced it before. And just like in the past, it didn't sit right with her.

"Well not that anyone asked me, but I don't really do a lot of casting. It's more of a family thing," she said with a simpering smile for Marcel.

Was she ever going to enjoy burning his kingdom to the ground. Seeing she was close to snapping, Kol squeezed her knee. It was just a light touch and it reminded her, she was playing a role. She schooled her face into a pleasant and vacant expression. She'd had a lot of practice, it was the one she used on Damon when she wanted to tune him out.

"If memory serves this is right around the block from where we found Jackson," Kol said.

"It is," Marcel said. "You know the quarter there is always something unsavory taking place here."

"There is," Kol agreed. "How is Jackson?"

"Last I heard he was in South-America somewhere with Monique. Massacred three towns on their honeymoon."

"Monique? His first victim? He married her?" Kol sounded surprised.

"Yes, you know Jackson," Marcel said.

"His victim married him?" Bonnie stared.

"It's uncommon I grant you, but I can assure you I have stranger things have happened," Kol said slowly. "Have you heard of Jackson Lester?"

"No, I can't say I have."

But she added him to the list of vampires the world was better off without.

"It's an excellent story, baby girl," Marcel crooned.

"You see New Orleans used to be a hedonistic place," Kol said stroking the back of her hand. She nudged his leg with hers, trying not to draw Marcel attention, while urging Kol to behave. "We were here having a drink one night when we heard screams. Loud horrible screams. Naturally, we had to see what was causing these delightful cries of pain."

"Since it wasn't us," Marcel said with a grin.

Bonnie opened her eyes wide and pretended the story was scary. Both him and Kol were acting like they were telling a kid a scary story at camp. The only difference between the two was Kol knew she didn't scare easy.

"We follow the noise," Kol said. "Until we reach this house. Inside, we find jars filled with human teeth and blood. The screaming had stopped, but we could hear crying and we followed that noise. And now we are interested in seeing, who owns this house of horrors."

"Ah, that place was a serial killer's dream abode."

Bonnie was starting to feel sick. This Jackson guy was a vampire now?

"We find him in the cellar. He has a young woman tied up and he slashes her throat with his fingernails and drinks her blood."  
"With his fingernails?" Bonnie said looking at Marcel.

Had she heard him right?

Marcel picked up her hand and surveyed her hand. His fingers played against her skin and she froze.

"He had grown his nails out like talons and filed them sharp. Nothing like your lovely hands."

Kol growled. He reached over and in the blink of an eye, he broke Marcel's wrist with a loud snap. Vampires turned to stare, readying themselves to attack, but Marcel shook his head and ordered them to back down.

"Kol," Bonnie hissed.

"Don't touch her," Kol said leaning forward threateningly before retreating to his own space. But he kept his arm around her shoulder, scowling threateningly at Marcel.

Marcel held his hands up and made a show of moving away from her.

"Now where was I?" Marcel said. "Oh, yes, he was killing the girl. We saved her."

"But since he obviously wanted to be a vampire and already had a taste for it, I turned him," Kol said.

"You did what?" Bonnie demanded.

She turned to Kol, staring daggers at him.

"Bonnie," he hummed. He kissed the side of her throat and she snapped out of it.

He was right, her act was slipping and that kiss had been a sharp reminder. She slid back into her role and flashed a vacant smile, giggling.

"We're in public," she said pushing lightly on his chest.

"So we are," he murmured.

"Anyway, he ended up married to her," Marcel said. "Strange world, we live in, am I right?"

The vampires fell into conversation about other things and she let her magic wander more freely. She was pushing the limits of what actually counted as spell casting, which was dangerous, but she couldn't find the source without more power.

Yup, it was definitely coming from the neighbor building. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

"You're both welcome to join the masquerade ball," Marcel said. "Next Saturday."

"Sounds like fun. What do you say, little witch?"

That snapped Bonnie out of her magical scan. She hadn't heard a word Kol or Marcel said, but she put on a bright smile. First then did she notice Kol's fingers were playing along her thigh. They were graze the area just below her hemline.

Fury surged through her, but she fought not to let it show. She had a better idea how to get even.

"Sure, I'd love to. You know me so well Pookie-Bear," Bonnie gushed.

"Pookie-Bear?" Marcel choked on his drink he was laughing so hard.

"We are leaving," Kol said in a growl.

"Yes, Pookie-Bear and I just love a good party," Bonnie continued with a big, empty smile.

Kol was on his feet, he grabbed Bonnie's upper arm and dragged her out of the bar. She flashed a friendly smile at Marcel before the crowd swallowed him. Kol didn't let go until they were in an alley a few blocks from the bar. He whirled on her furiously.

"Pookie-bear?" he snarled.

"Yeah, Pookie-bear," she batted her lashes innocently, wanting to anger him. "You had it coming. Touching me like that."

Her magic roared around her and she saw it in the air, a black cloud hovering malevolently around her figure.

"What did I ever do to you?"

Kol was advancing and she'd had all she could take of him.

"You don't listen," she growled. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU MUTILATED MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS HGIH AND SUICIDAL EVERY DAY THANKS TO YOU!"

Kol flinched and she was pleased. In time with her anger, winds started howling around her. She could hear her magic roaring. It soared into the atmosphere gaining its release along with her anger.

As her magic flared to life, so did Kol's temper. His eyes changed to a hard black like onyx.

"THEY WERE GOING TO WAKE SILAS!"

"AND END THE WORLD!" she stopped when she was inches from him. "But you didn't need to kill them! You could have talked to them."

"Don't think I didn't try," he growled and it was menacing.

Kol's vampire face emerged. Black clouds were gathering over their heads. The wind was howling now, louder than before. It whipped her hair everywhere and she pulled it out of her face in a rough gesture.

"You should have tried harder!"

"I did, I didn't kill you now did I?"

"You might as well have!"

Bonnie choked back a sob. Rain fell from the sky in a torrential downpour.

"I don't kill witches."

His vampire face disappeared. Now that the rain was falling, she felt safe to let the tears fall. Kol would never know she was crying and she sobbed. She hit his chest.

"You should have killed me too! I have to live with this! Knowing I didn't protect them! You can't just hurt people because you want to!"

Kol's arms went around her waist and she found herself pulled against his chest. She cried and hit his chest, over and over again.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, little witch," he murmured. "I am. I rather fancy you."

"Shut up, I hate you," she sobbed and the rain swallowed her cries.

Bonnie was aware she was acting like a crazy person in some distant part of her brain, but she couldn't seem to stop. No matter how hard she tried.

"Kol, your witch is doing magic and I think I warned you about that."

Bonnie and Kol broke apart. Marcel was standing at the entrance to the alley. Behind him were at least twenty vampires. She looked up and saw there were hundreds more on the rooftop, surrounding them.

"I'm not his witch," Bonnie hissed dangerously.

Her magic was at her fingertips, and she was ready to kill Marcel at the first sign of trouble.

"And you don't give her orders," Kol said with his vampire face emerging. "If you so much as think about harming her, it'll be the last thing you do."

Marcel raised his hands. "Relax, this is a friendly warning. Next time, I'll kill her. But since she's new in town, she gets one free pass."

In a flash, Kol had grabbed one of the vampires behind Marcel. Before the others could react, Kol had torn his heart out.

He held it in his hand, raised high. And let it drop to the pavement with a sickening squelch.

"Consider this my less than friendly warning," Kol growled. "You threaten her again and next time, it'll be you."

The vampires left.

Bonnie was left in the alley with Kol. Both of them staring at each other, no idea what to say or do next. For her part, she was too stunned to speak. Kol had actually protected her, she knew that was the deal, but she hadn't thought he would do it. Honestly, she assumed he would try to take a bite out of her himself before the night was over. Yet he'd protected her, shown Marcel, he couldn't bully her without facing his wrath. That revelation left her in shock.

**Thank you so much for reading! I'm excited it's back too and to the new readers, hi and welcome to the party! Updates on this will hopefully be fairly regular, but since I've already finished this once and lost the file, I'm not super motivated. So it might not be my first priority, but I am still working on it so if there is a bit of time between updates, don't worry. And it might also be delayed because I am going back to school in september since an English bachelors is fairly useless, ugh. **

**Let me know what you thought of the kennett? And Bonnie x Marcel? I always wanted to see how those two characters would interact and ofc Plague had to deny us of that. **

**Izzy**


End file.
